


Your Secrets; my Duty

by clokcwork_dragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcwork_dragon/pseuds/clokcwork_dragon
Summary: Byleth hears Rhea's mournful song after the ball; his feelings are unveiled, and Rhea's secrets are revealed. However, there's nothing that can stand between two souls in love.[commissioned on twitter, rated M for sexytimes]
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Your Secrets; my Duty

The night of the ball ended up being more exhausting than Byleth had originally anticipated. He was hardly used to this kind of social gathering, what with growing up basically isolated save for his father and their small group of sellswords. He had to admit, though; the experience had been… enjoyable, to say the least. It was almost _fun,_ dancing around with his students and drinking champagne with the rest of the staff. Manuela’s drunk antics, especially, had served to make the evening unforgettable.

He was worn down after all of it, though, and felt more than ready to retreat to his bed, bury himself under the covers and sleep all the way to the next week. And so, with Sothis’ voice still complaining relentlessly at the back of his mind, Byleth made for the staff dorms.

He crossed the empty corridors casually, knowing there was no one around to take notice of him and stop him for a chat. However, as he walked up the stairs that would lead him to the third floor of the main complex, he caught a hint of movement with the corner of his well-trained mercenary’s eye.

Immediately he spun around, his hand finding its way to the hilt of the Sword of the Creator. Pure instinct as well as the past few weeks of harrowing incidents, had alerted him to believe this might be a dangerous intruder. But… no. He recognised the sweep of this gilded blue and gold cape; the pale green waves cascading down slender shoulders. It was…

“Oh, that’s Rhea!” Sothis trilled in his head, and Byleth let out a small sigh.

“Yes,” he said with his mind’s voice “which means there’s nothing we should worry about.”

“Oh don’t be so dull! Don’t you want to follow her and see what she’s up to?”

Byleth rolled his eyes. Yet part of him couldn’t disagree with the girl’s pressing voice. He was indeed curious to see what the Archbishop was doing so far away from the centre of the festivities, and so late at night. There were so many questions he wished to ask of her. So many things he wanted to say, not all of which were relevant to his origins and the gaps in his memory. There were… _other things_ , too. Things Byleth would have never thought he’d feel, and that now confused him to no end.

“Fine, fine!” He relented, only so Sothis would finally shut up and let him think. “We’re going. But if she notices us and I get my ass handed to me, it will be your fault.”

“Sure, of course.” Sothis didn’t seem to care about that particular detail. “Let’s go!”

Byleth let out a huff and started down towards the same route Rhea had taken. Years of mercenary experience allowed him to be as quiet as a shadow, sidestepping from dark corner to dark corner so Rhea would -hopefully- not notice he was following her.

She didn’t seem to notice, indeed. And if she’d known, she simply didn’t seem to care. She just continued down the elegant stone corridors, until she reached an arching doorway sealed by a heavy wooden door. Byleth waited behind a corner, watching as the Archbishop pushed the panels open as if they were made of parchment. Without looking back, she crossed over to a small, starlit veranda that overlooked the gardens of the Monastery.

Byleth wasn’t certain of what to do next. He hadn’t even known that veranda existed, but he wasn’t about to just stride out and announce himself as if it were perfectly normal for him to follow the Archbishop around. She would probably be angry with him.

“Tell her you were worried for her safety.” Sothis must have sensed the hesitation bouncing around in his skull. “With everything that’s happened… who could blame you for wanting to make sure there are no villains slithering in the dark?”

“ _I’m_ the one currently slithering in the dark right now.” Byleth complained. He felt Sothis’ temper rise, as she riled up to scold him. But they both ceased their mental argument, as a sweet voice drifted from the veranda down to the corner where Byleth was hiding.

“In time’s flow,

See the glow, of flames ever burning bright.

On a swift

river’s drift, broken memories alight.”

Rhea’s sweet voice was burdened with a melancholy that weighted down on Byleth’s heart, even if he didn’t know why. He felt Sothis’ sudden discomfort, and her sadness, as if the song had meaning to her.

“I… I know this song.” The girl whispered. “I… wrote it myself! And- I sung it to someone- to many people.. so long ago.”

She sounded confused, almost scared. Byleth would have worried about her under any other circumstances, but as it were, Rhea’s voice magnetised him, drew him onward. He ignored Sothis’ bewildered mumblings and got out of his hiding place, walking down the corridor and standing in front of the open doorway.

The stars glimmered overhead, as did the moon, bathing Rhea in a celestial blue light. She didn’t turn, but she stopped singing as soon as the repeated verse had been completed.

“Good evening, Byleth.” She said softly, and Byleth started. How had she known he was there? And to think he prided himself in his stealth abilities…

She didn’t sound mad that he’d followed her, at least. He cleared his throat.

“My apologies for intruding.” He said. “I was just curious to see why you weren’t at the ball. And… I heard you sing.”

Rhea turned around then, to look at him. Her expression was calm and loving as always, no hint of anger in her soft emerald gaze.

“I find the festivities quite tiring after a while.” She admitted. “I often like to come up here and look at the stars, when life gets exhausting.”

Byleth wasn’t certain what she’d meant by that. He knew, of course, that an Archbishop’s daily duties must be tedious, but…

“Come here, dear child.” Rhea said, interrupting his thoughts and beckoning him over with a wave of her delicate hand. Byleth swallowed down any questions he might have had, and did as asked.

He stood by her, gazing down at the gardens illuminated by the moon. He had to admit, it was a calming scene.

“That was a beautiful song.” He said carefully, letting his defences down just a little as his curiosity got the best of him. Rhea nodded.

“It’s a song as old as time. My mother used to sing it to me.”

_Her mother… but Sothis had said that she-_

Sothis’ image flashed in his mind’s eye. Green hair, green eyes, pointed ears… blue and gold attire.

He looked at Rhea, feeling the balcony’s stony floor slip beneath his feet as he began to connect the dots.

“Sothis- she- _she’s the Goddess._ And you’re… you’re somehow related to her?”

For a moment, Rhea’s eyes were filled with surprise that she was unable to conceal. But then her lips quirked up in a small smile.

“So it’s true.” She said, her voice cracking with something that sounded like hope. “You do hear her voice. My mother’s voice…”

_Rhea was the daughter of the Goddess. And somehow, the Goddess lived inside him, and he could hear her… and wield the Sword of the Creator. He bore the Crest of Flames. The Goddess’ Crest._

Overstepping any boundaries between them, Byleth lifted his hand and placed it at the side of Rhea’s head. Slowly, as if in a dream, he pulled her silky hair aside, staring at the pointed tip of an ear that came into light beneath it.

He looked into Rhea’s eyes in what he assumed must have been shock, because Rhea’s expression darkened with regret and sadness.

“Do you resent me for this, Byleth?”

Resent her?! No- how could he ever?

“…No.” The man whispered.

The stars shone, the night breeze blew gently, the sweet music drifted faintly up to them from the festivities below.

Rhea leaned in, and kissed him.

For a second or two, Byleth knew nothing but the shock of her soft lips against his. He’d never kissed anyone before- wasn’t sure what to do.

And yet… he wanted this. He had wanted it, for a while.

Hesitantly, his lips parted and he kissed Rhea back. She gasped momentarily, as if she hadn’t expected him to truly reciprocate. Yet in the next moment she overcame her shock, and pulled him close as her tongue forced his mouth open, slipping between his lips and crashing against his own tongue. Byleth let out a small moan- he had no idea kissing could feel like that; electrifying, all-consuming. Rhea tasted like flowers and ashes and honey, and as clashing as these tastes were with each other, all Byleth knew was that he wanted more.

Stumbling, entangled in each other’s arms, they slipped back inside the building. Nobody even bothered to shut the doors behind them, as Rhea pulled Byleth into the adjacent bedroom. Part of his mind realised that it was _her_ bedroom, what with its patterned walls, gilded decoration and palatial bed. Any other moment he would have felt ashamed to be in the Archbishop’s private chambers. But not now.

Gently, Rhea pushed him down on the bed. The mattress was feather-soft beneath him, the covers smelling of lilies. Byleth gazed up at her, lilac eyes to emerald ones. Rhea’s expression was molten gold, sweetness itself unveiled for him to see. She smiled, and he found himself smiling back.

Their clothes were soon out of the way, dresses and coats torn apart in their fervency to discover each other’s naked bodies. Rhea straddled him in all her glory, and Byleth noticed as she ran his hands down her stomach, that her muscles were much more pronounced and hard than he’d imagined. She’d been a warrior, then. He could tell by the way her muscles rippled beneath her porcelain skin, and by the jagged scars that covered her arms, her legs…

She was so beautiful.

Rhea must have seen him staring in reverent shock and misinterpreted it, because her hand cupped his cheek gently, her expression worried.

“Byleth… if you don’t wish to do this then I won’t press-“

“No.” He breathed, shaking his head. “I want this, Lady Rhea. More than anything.”

Relief spread across her face like the sun shining behind stormclouds.

“Please… just call me Rhea.”

Her hands dipped down, caressing the muscles on his chest and stomach as his own hands shot up, almost instinctively reaching for her full breasts and cupping one of them. He squeezed gently, the bad of his thumb brushing over her nipple, and Rhea let out a shuddering gasp. He jotted it down as success on his parts, and palmed her other breast too, repeating the motion.

She moaned softly, and her hand dipped down from his stomach to a more sensitive area. He let out a small, excited huff as her cold, delicate fingers wrapped around his already semi-hard member. He arched himself into her touch, whispering her name. Rhea’s fingers stroked him so painfully slow, and he could feel his pulse quickening by the moment. His cock ached, begging for more as Rhea’s nails scraped its tip, teasing him.

Half-disoriented by the ecstasy of it all, Byleth’s fingers slipped down between Rhea’s folds. The woman moaned, humping his hand and forcing his fingers dipper. With little surprise, Byleth realised she was already soaking-wet. It made him even harder, and he let out a loud moan full of desire.

“La- _Rhea…_!” He felt there was something scandalous about it all, about him doing this with the Archbishop of Fodlan. And yet the thought of the goddess-damned Archbishop being wet for him… he had to admit, it was quite pleasant.

Rhea’s cheeks were flushed, her blush endearingly beautiful as her face crumpled with desire.

“Byleth… I need you.”

She needed him… Someone like _her,_ so beautiful and so divine, needed a mortal being like _him._

He pulled her close, arching his middle up so she could straddle him comfortably. She lost no time and lowered herself on him, and they both moaned out their pleasure as his throbbing cock slid between her lips, already slick and so warm.

He’d had sex before, of course. But it was all flings and one-night stands. It had never been with someone he truly _loved._ Someone he felt so many things for.

Byleth let Rhea set the pace, knowing she was probably more experienced with this kind of him than he was. She pushed him down on the mattress, nails digging into his shoulders as she gasped with every one of his thrusts, mumbling between gritted teeth for him to go faster, harder.

They worked towards their orgasm together, feeling each other bodies lock into one being, their hearts beating in sync as their moans built up along with their mutual pleasure. They neared the edge, and fell together, their cries of ecstasy joining in a heavenly chorus as Byleth let himself come inside of her, and Rhea shuddered at the warmth filling up her insides, hitting just _right._

They lay together in the afterglow of their orgasm, panting and trying to regain their breath. Sweat dripped down Byleth’s forehead, and Rhea wiped it away with a tender sweep of her hand. She was flustered and sweaty, his cum spilling out of her as she turned to lie on her side. Without knowing why exactly, he offered her one of his extremely rare smiles.

“Rhea… you’re beautiful.”

Her blush spread just a little, and she bent in to kiss him quickly on the lips.

“Thank you, Byleth… my love."


End file.
